Kingdom of Destiny Chapter 4
by wielderofthe Keyblade
Summary: Man, everyone is begining to pop up now aren't they? Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the orginazation Xll memembers but I wish I did, or the other four who run around.


**Chapter 4**

As we walk away, (I'm arm in arm with Axel and Demyx, Saix and Xemnas trail behind, grumbling.) a carriage pulls up. Inside sits the High Prince and Princess of this realm, Roxas and Namine.

"There you are Demyx! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Namine exclaims, hopping out of the carriage and giving him a hug.

"Hey, who are bringing home with you this time?" Roxas remarks jumping down from his seat to examine us.

"May I present the royals of the Kingdom of Light? They won't make it on the dark roads with that 'prince of shadows' running about." Demyx explains coming to our defense.

"Come on Roxas! There is plenty of room in our carriage!" Namine pleads, looping her arm in mine and dragging me towards it.   
"Fine, as long as they behave themselves." Roxas groans, but there is a twinkle in his eye as he watches Namine drag me past.

"And this is the guest wing, which luckily is divided into separate rooms, so each guest has a room all to themselves." Roxas finishes giving us the tour. He gives each of the men a look, one that says "If you touch a female guest that doesn't want to be touched in this castle, you are getting kicked out" look. Xemnas and Saix's faces fall. They had been planning something, Axel was probably thinking of his sweetheart.

"Hey Roxy, When's dinner? I'm starving!" Demyx bothers him, a goofy grin on his face.

"In thirty minutes, enough time for you five to freshen up and get your butts down to the dining hall." He turns and walks away, allowing us to figure out who got what room, and (for the boys) who got the ones closest to mine.

"See ya at dinner!" Demyx smiles then he ran off to the wing that he lives in on the far side of the castle. Leaving me alone with the beast, the fun sucker and the brother.

"Oh Axel!" a woman's voice catches my ear. "You can stay in my room if you want." It's Larxene.

"Hi baby," Axel coos, bringing her into a hug and a small peck on the lips. "I think I'll take you up on that offer" he smiles and she leads him away, leaving me alone with the two suitors.

"How about she sleeps in between our rooms, in case something were to, happen to her in the middle of the night." Xemnas proposes

"Or, How about she gets her own room and you two get to have rooms right next to each other." I counter offer, then I'm off to find a room, away from them.

I found a room, freshened up a bit, and then went running down the stairs. I didn't want to run into Saix or Xemnas at the moment, they had acted like dogs, trying to figure out which room I had bunked in. Luckily, I had given them the slip. Then when I had reach the bottom I ran smack dab into another person.

"So sorry, trying to avoid someone and I didn't see you there…" I begin to explain.

"It's quite alright in fact, I was supposed to get the guests that are bunking in this wing, is it them that you are avoiding?" a man's voice asks. It's gentle, but still masculine. I look up and at first I see pink hair, then I see blue eyes staring back at me, a twinkle of kindness in them.

"Sort of," I blush 'Why am I blushing' runs across my mind.

"It's good to meet you then," he smiles, something about that smile sends my heart racing.

"I'm actually trying to get away from my companions." I blush again, what was it about this guy?

"Well then, you must be the lovely Mayianna I've heard so much about! Demy can't stop talking about you." He exclaims, taking my right hand in his right and kissing it in the same place as Demyx's kiss.

"My I escort you to the dinning room? If you are avoiding those guests then you might need a body guard." He puts his arm out, and I gratefully take it because at the moment down the stairs comes Xemnas and Saix, both looking pretty annoyed that they had been duped again.

"Well, you know me, but I don't know you."

"Oh, my mistake I'm Marluxia"


End file.
